1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to dart games and in particular to a computerized dart game which has a double bullseye so that the dart board of the game duplicates the official tournament dart boards which are used as the official bristol dart board of the British darts organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic dart games are known such as illustrated in Pat. Nos. 4,057,251, 1,199,564, 2,808,266, 2,818,259, 3,309,091 and 3,454,276. In these patents, darts impinge upon a board so as to cause segments of the board to close a switch and wherein such switches are connected to components for registering, totalling and displaying the score of the player. However, it has not been possible with prior art electronic dart games to have a double bullseye as is utilized in the official dart game.